Stay by my side
by ShyanScifo
Summary: "Otro día más que volvía a pasar de él, para variar. Desde luego Egbert había cambiado mucho desde aquella vez."
1. Chapter 1

Sentado desde su pupitre, Dave Strider, miraba al ojiazul que estaba sentado un par de mesas más allá de la suya rodeado de gente. Otro día más que volvía a pasar de él, para variar. Desde luego Egbert había cambiado mucho desde aquella vez.

-…-

Eran amigos de la infancia, y desde siempre Dave había intentado ser un chico guay, siempre se hacía el macho sobre todo delante de John, pero John sabía perfectamente lo que había detrás de lo que quería aparentar…

[Hace 12 años, cuando tenían 5]

-¡John! ¡No te rías! ¡Soy tu héroe! ¡Y soy el chico más guay de toda la ciudad! –Gritaba desde el sofá en el que se mantenía de pie con esas gafas de sol picudas como las de su hermano que llevaba en ese entonces, y una manta atada a su cuello a modo de capa. Dejaba reposar ambas manos a los lados de su cintura como si así consiguiese imponerse.

-¡Hahahahaha! –El moreno no podía dejar de reír desde el suelo, tumbado y agarrándose la tripa mientras miraba a su amigo.

-Si no dejas de reírte no tiene gracia. Se supone que estás en apuros y te tengo que salvar. –Le informaba mientras se bajaba del sofá y se acercaba hasta donde estaba su amigo para darle u chorlito en la frente.

-¡Ah!

-¡Eso por no tomarte en serio a tu héroe!

-¡Pero Dave! Es que no lo podía evitar… ¡Era muy gracioso verte así!

El otro se giró cruzándose de brazos ofendido por su comentario. Nunca podía jugar a estas cosas con Egbert, siempre se acababa riendo y no le tomaba en serio. Le molestaba que no pudiese verle como un héroe, realmente soñaba con ser un héroe muy guay, al menos, para los ojos de John. Como por arte de magia su molestia se esfumó al sentir unos brazos que le abrazaban por la espalda.

-Jo…No te enfades Dave…Solo bromeaba… ¡Claro que eres un héroe! –Le intentaba animar el moreno con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

El rubio pudo sentir como sus mejillas se acaloraban y esto producía un leve color rojizo en ellas. No puedo evitar sonreír y girarse en sus brazos para corresponderle al gesto y acomodarlo entre los suyos. El otro apoyó la cara en su pechó y cerró los ojos, realmente a gusto de aquella manera.

-Soy tu héroe, tu caballero, tu único caballero ¿Me oyes? Nadie más puede serlo. –Advirtió mientras apretaba algo más el abrazo para acurrucar al ajeno.

John asintió con la cabeza como respuesta y esbozo una gran sonrisa de las suyas.

-…-

-Tu caballero, tu único caballero…-Se repitió a sí mismo en voz casi nula aún sentado en su pupitre cuando se dio cuenta de que ya había tocado la sirena que indicaba que las clases habían acabado por ese día.

Cuando dejó de embobarse se levantó recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en la mochila. Cuando fue a dirigirse a la mesa de John para ir juntos a casa volvió a recibir la misma respuesta que llevaba recibiendo casi todo el curso; "Hoy me iré con _tal_ a casa. Espero que no te importe."

Ya no sabía ni porqué seguía intentándolo. Asintió con la cabeza y salió solo de la clase, como no era nada nuevo ya llevaba preparado "entretenimiento" para el camino. Sacó su móvil y auriculares y, tras colocarse estos últimos en los oídos, inició una lista de reproducción de raps.

Cuando al fin llegó a su casa se dirigió directamente a su cuarto para dejar allí sus cosas. Soltó de cualquier manera la mochila sobre la cama y el móvil junto a los auriculares aún enchufados sobre la mesa al lado de su ordenador, ordenador que inició tras dejarse caer en la silla de su escritorio. Como si fuese un ritual abrió su página de comics he inició Pesterchum. Como esperaba; "ectoBiologist desconectado". Últimamente nunca estaba, siempre se iba por ahí de fiesta con sus nuevos amigos, joder, ese no era John, ese no era *su* John.

Soltando un profundo suspiro mientras se dejaba caer en el respaldo miraba la pantalla donde podía ver a solo una persona conectada "tentacleTerapist". Lo cierto es que era una gran amiga, casi una hermana para él, cuando tenía problemas siempre le escuchaba, y parecía ser la única que le apoyaba. Se incorporó para iniciar una conversación con ella pero antes se quitó las gafas, cansado, cosa que no debió haber hecho. Cuando las miró y las dejó sobre la mesa se le vino otro recuerdo a la cabeza.

[12 años]

-Solo es un pequeño regalo. ¡Felicidades!

El rubio empezó a desenvolver el regalo que acababa de recibir del ojiazul. Lo cierto es que no se esperaba gran cosa pero por alguna razón el regalo le hizo bastante ilusión; eran unas gafas de sol. Se quitó las suyas y se probó las nuevas, tras mirarse al espejo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ladeada, lo cierto es que le gustaba como le quedaban.

-¡Ahora sí que pareces un chico muy guay!

-Siempre lo he sido, Egbert. Pero gracias

El moreno le sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo contento de haber acertado con el regalo. Sabía lo mucho que intentaba mantener una fachada de chico guay, y últimamente en el colegio se estaban burlando de él por sus ridículas gafas. No le importaba que fuese un chico guay, le parecía algo inofensivo, y mientras él supiese como era en realidad estaría bien.

-¿No te pondrás celoso si cuando entremos al instituto las chicas se lanzan a por mí?

-¡No es como si tuviese razones! Pero igualmente…Eres mi caballero ¿no?

-Claro. –Afirmó con una sonrisa ladeada mientras volvía la vista al espejo, en el cual se veía al moreno abrazándole entusiasmado por la espalda.

* * *

_Bueno, pues me inspiré para esto cuando estaba intentando escribir "Between camaras" _U_

_Ya seguiré ese fic lo prometo. Pero ahora tengo más trabajo porque este no se termina aquí, no se como de largo será pero lo cierto es que de momento no creo que mis ideas me den para mucho (?)_

_Espero que os guste y seguramente no os haya dado los feels que a mi me ha dado al escribirlo pero eso es porque yo se lo que va a pasar -risa malvada y le tiran piedras por la obviedad(?)-_

_Hasta la próxima o/_


	2. Chapter 2

-turntechGodhead [TG] empezó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]-

TG: rose

TG: eh rose

TG: roooooooooooose

TT: Ya, vale Strider.

TT: ¿Qué ocurre?

TG: al fin

TT: ¿Cuál es el problema esta vez?

TG: por que cada vez que te hablo debo tener un problema?

TT: Porque te conozco.

TG: no tengo ningun problema vale?

TG: solo queria hablarle a mi amiga

TT: Ya. Venga, desembucha.

TG: no es ningun problema

TG: solo es

TG: lo de siempre

TT: ¿John?

TG: …

TG: si

TG: ese capullo se pega todo el dia fuera y a veces la noche tambien

TG: como es el chico popular de la universidad tiene a todo el mundo a sus pies

TT: A ti incluido.

TG: que?

TG: no

TG: ademas

TG: ese no es el tema rose

TT: Está bien, está bien. Continúa.

TG: gracias

TG: pues bueno

TG: esta tan liado siendo el guay del centro que se ha olvidado de su mejor amigo

TT: ¿Así no era como tú querías estar?

TG: pero yo no me olvidaria de el

TG: y deja de irte del tema

TG: la cosa es

TG: que le echo de menos

TG: y ese idiota no es capaz de darse cuenta

TG: cada vez le tengo mas lejos

TT: Y tienes miedo de perderle.

TG: claro que no

TG: los striders no tienen miedo a nada

TG: solo es que no me gustaria perder a mi mejor amigo de la infancia

TT: Porque le quieres.

TG: …

TG: si

TT: Bueno, Jade también me comentó algo de todo este tema de que John está más distante.

TT: Al parecer varias veces le propuso salir a tomar algo y John siempre andaba ocupado. Ella también está preocupada.

TG: bueno bien

TG: entonces que podemos hacer?

TT: ¿Me estás pidiendo consejo Dave?

TG: deja de hacerte la interesante rose

TG: no me gusta tener que recurrir a esto

TG: pero tampoco es la primera vez

TT: Bueno, solo habla con él. Coméntale sobre que quieres estar más tiempo con tu mejor amigo.

TG: pero no puedo ir solo diciendo "eh egbert aparta de todos esos que tu eres mio"

TG: o algo asi

TT: Qué poco me suena eso a ti.

TG: solo es

TG: que parece que le gusta estar rodeado de tanta gente

TT: Y no quieres ser un aguafiestas.

TG: quieres dejar de predecir lo que voy a decir?

TT: Sé que no lo vas a decir, que solo dejas que lo intuya.

TG: lo que sea

TT: Entonces ¿Qué piensas hacer?

TG: eso es lo que quiero saber

TT: ¿Pretendes que yo te lo diga exactamente?

TG: esa era la idea

TT: Dave, yo puedo aconsejarte, pero no voy a decirte qué hacer con exactitud.

TT: Tú eres el que debe actuar ante esto.

TG: bueno

TG: vere que puedo hacer

-turntechGodhead [TG] dejó de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]-

Aquél oji alvino se volvió a recostar en el respaldo de la silla y comenzó a mover los pies para darse leves impulsos en la silla para que esta girase de un lado a otro como modo de distracción, aunque no terminó de funcionar. Empezó a recordar el principio de curso, cuando a ambos los tenían por nerds, John se lo tomaba bien y no se quejaba, pero por otro lado Dave si intentaba imponerse para poder ser el guay de la universidad. Hasta que por pasarse se metió en una pelea que ahora deseaba que no se hubiese producido…

-…-

-¡Dave! –Gritó el moreno mientras corría hacia el otro.

El rubio acababa de ser lanzado contra las taquillas por un fuerte puñetazo que consiguió sacarle un poco de sangre procedente de las encías. El culpable del puñetazo se acercó para seguir con la paliza que le llevaba dada al otro; rodillazo en el estómago y puñetazo al ojo y la mejilla, pero John llegó a tiempo para interponerse entre ambos mirando al "matón" con seriedad y preocupación por su amigo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer tú?

-Yo… ¡¿No crees que ya le has dañado demasiado?!

-Eso le pasa por meterse conmigo.

-Pero…ya vale… -John giró la cara con preocupación hacia su mejor amigo y esto produjo una carcajada por parte del chico alto y musculoso que se encontraba frente a él.

-Está bien, le dejaré, pero como vuelva a insultarme irá directo al hospital.

Tras eso toda la gente que había acudido a la llamada de la pelea comenzó a dispersarse, hasta que un grito del menor volvió a llamar la atención de todos.

-¡¿TU ERES TONTO?!

El moreno se había vuelto hacia su amigo con lágrimas en los ojos por verlo así, y el ver que el otro solo se preocupaba en recoger de nuevo sus gafas que salieron volando con el primer puñetazo para colocárselas se enfadó aún más, si cabía.

-Vamos John, no ha sido para tanto.

-¡¿QUE NO HA SIDO PARA TANTO?! ¿TU TE ESTAS VIENDO? ESTÁS MUY MALHERIDO. ¡SI NO LLEGO A PARARLE TE MATA!

-Exagerado.

-¡Estoy harto de tu estupidez de ser un chico guay! ¿Qué más da ser popular en la universidad? No es la primera vez que te metes en problemas por culpa de eso ¡Pero esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos! Dave, ¡No eres tan guay como quieres ser! ¡Ni lo serás! ¡Deja ya de intentarlo! ¡No haces más que hacerte daño por algo tan ridículo como la fama!

Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar de los ojos de John, pero por alguna razón estas se interrumpieron al escuchar unos aplausos, que al girarse pudo ver que procedían de todos los que antes estaban animando la pelea. "¡Así se habla!" "¡Bien hecho!" y cosas como esas se podían escuchar entre la gente. Dave se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios limpiándose un pequeño camino de sangre que aún tenía mientras se volvía a apoyar en las taquillas y veía de reojo a la gente.

Muchos se acercaron a John felicitándole por su discurso y este comenzó a sonreír con levedad en cuanto algunas chicas empezaron a limpiarle las lágrimas y ofrecerle pañuelos mientras le animaban y le decían cosas como "No llores" a la vez que los chicos le rodeaban los hombros con los brazos ofreciéndole ir con ellos después de clase, incluso el que acababa de darle una paliza al rubio estaba ahí.

Dave pudo ver como su amigo se empezaba a alejar con la muchedumbre dejándole atrás malherido. Hizo un esfuerzo por impulsarse con la espalda en las taquillas e incorporarse para comenzar a andar a la enfermería cuando tuvo que llevarse la mano al estómago por resentirse de aquél rodillazo antes recibido. Al menos la molestia de las gafas era más llevadera.

Jé, que irónico, John consiguió la fama por un discurso de que "ser popular no es importante" y desde aquél día empezó a irse con aquella gente. Al principio si seguía todo normal, iban juntos al centro y también volvían juntos a casa, estaban juntos en el recreo y se sentaban al lado en clase, como llevaban haciendo desde que se conocieron en preescolar. Pero la gente se iba interponiendo, llamándole para que se fuesen con ellos en todos esos momentos que antes solo compartía con su mejor amigo.

Las primeras veces John llevaba a Dave con él, pero al estar ahí solo por petición del ojiazul, el resto le ignoraba y se ponían a hablar con el otro, lo que hacía que el rubio fuese marginado hasta que decidió pasar e irse solo a todos lados. Total, su "mejor amigo" parecía que no se daba ni cuenta de que no estaba.

-…-

Parecía que la ducha que acababa de recibir al menos le había despejado un poco. Sin preocuparse en absoluto de mojar el suelo se dirigió de nuevo a su cuarto al oír un aviso de mensaje de Pester, con tan solo una toalla que llevaba atada a la cintura y otra sobre la cabeza con la que se iba secando el pelo por el camino.

Se colocó la última toalla mencionada alrededor del cuello y se agachó apoyando una de las manos en la mesa para poder ver mejor la pantalla de su ordenador. Algunas gotas se deslizaban desde su pelo aún algo mojado hasta la madera de su escritorio, pero las ignoró, solo se fijó más en el Pester cque le habían mandado, con sorporesa. No era la primera vez que le hablaba esa persona, pero lo cierto es que tampoco era usual que lo hiciese.

-gardenGnostic [GG] empezó a molestar a turntechGodhead [TG]-

GG: esto… ¿Dave?

GG: ¿podríamos hablar?

* * *

_Lo cierto es que se todo lo que va a pasar después de esto, por lo que de momento creo que irá rápido. No se cuanto durará esto pero bueh(?)_

_Pensaba escribir ahora el siguiente capitulo de hecho, pero lo dejaré para mañana que como me pillen aquí a las 5 de la mañana me la cargo._

_Así que supongo que mañana escribiré el siguiente, estoy motivada -Baila(?)-_


	3. Chapter 3

Era una bonita mañana de sábado, el cielo estaba despejado y había movimiento por las calles pero no demasiado, incluso se podría decir que los pasos de la gente eran hasta tranquilizadores. Y en una mesa exterior de una pequeña cafetería se encontraban dos chicos tomándose un zumo y una limonada. La chica jugaba con la pajita moviendo los hielos de su vaso algo cortada ya que no había hablado mucho con aquél chico, solo lo conocía a través de John y Rose.

-Bueno, entonces –Comenzó a decir el rubio viendo que aquella ojiverde de pelo negro y largo con gafas no parecía tener intención de tomar la iniciativa. A pesar de que había sido ella la que le pidió quedar esa mañana para hablar.- ¿Quieres hablar de John? –Prosiguió.

-S-sí… Es que antes solía venir mucho a mi casa de visita y salíamos a dar vueltas por ahí y hacíamos cosas juntos… Pero desde hace un tiempo parece pasar de mi…Pensaba que era que había hecho algo mal, pero Rose me ha dicho que tú también tienes ese problema y que es por algo que pasó en la universidad. ¿Qué… qué pasó? –Dijo llevándose la pajita a la boca para beber un poco de su fría limonada como si así pudiese quitarle peso al asunto. Estaba claro que el chico que tenía delante había sido el mejor amigo de John, y por ello sería la persona más indicada para hablar del tema

-…Bueno…Jade, te llamabas Jade ¿no? –El oji alvino solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de su acompañante y cogió su zumo de manzana dándole un trago antes de seguir hablando.- Veras, siento que John se haya alejado de ti, creo que es culpa mía. Me metí en una pelea y cuando él me ayudo ganó fama, por eso ahora solo tiene tiempo para los lameculos de la universidad.

-O-oh –Se sobresaltó la chica colocándose bien aquellas grandes gafas redondas.- No creo que sea tu culpa Dave. Supongo que con el tiempo se le pasará lo de la fama. –Jade pudo ver como el otro se echaba hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla en la que se encontraba, desesperanzado de que eso pudiese ocurrir.

-No lo creo. Parece a gusto rodeado de tanta gente ¿sabes?

La chica agachó la cabeza entristecida sin soltar el agarre de la pajita y del vaso pero bajando ambos hasta la mesa. El rubio se sobresaltó un poco al ver que tal vez había sido muy duro con ella, y se rascó la nuca pensando alguna manera de animarla, un Strider no podía ver a una chica llorar y quedarse tal cual.

-Oye, yo no soy John. –Aclaró innecesariamente mientras dejaba su vaso en la mesa y apoyaba los brazos en esta.- Pero si quieres puedo acompañarte a los sitios a los que te acompañaba él y así nos distraemos. ¿Te parece?

Jade levantó la cabeza lo suficiente como para llegar a verle la cara y volvió a asentir. El otro le dedico una de sus típicas sonrisas ladeadas y cogió de nuevo su vaso terminándoselo de un gran trago mientras la morena sacaba el monedero del pequeño bolso que llevaba cruzándole el tronco y de éste sacó algo de dinero que le dejó al camarero en la barra antes de irse con su nuevo amigo a dar un paseo.

-…-

-tentacleTherapist [TT] empezó a molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

TT: John.

TT: Por fin te conectas. ¿Tienes un segundo?

EB: si puede ser rapido…

EB: es que voy a salir con unos amigos

TT: De eso precisamente te quería hablar.

EB: que?

TT: ¿No crees que la fama se te está subiendo un poco a la cabeza?

TT: Creo que deberías prestar más atención a la gente que siempre has tenido ahí, John.

EB: explicate

TT: Solo abre un poco los ojos. No voy a dártelo todo masticado.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

El ojiazul se quedó unos momentos en silencio mirando todo lo que le había dicho su amiga sin encontrar respuestas a la confusión que ahora tenía. ¿Estaba haciendo algo mal? No estaba dejando a sus otros amigos de lado… ¿no?

No tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en aquello cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que rápidamente cerrase Pester y se levantase cogiendo la chaqueta que tenía colgada en la silla para ir a la puerta a abrir, donde se encontró a quienes esperaba, sus nuevos amigos; Dirk, Roxy, Jane y Jake. Cogió su móvil y las llaves del mueble que había tras la puerta y salió con ellos cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-…-

Eran ya altas horas de la noche, pero por la mañana no había clase por lo que no le importaba volver tarde a casa. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de darle vueltas a lo que le había dicho Rose horas antes. ¿Sería verdad que estaba dejando a sus amigos de lado? Tenía que hablar con Dave, o Jade, o ambos. Roxy le sacó de esos pensamientos pasándole un brazo por los hombros con una botella en la otra mano.

-¿Qué te pafa… paga…pasa? –Consiguió decir al final, lo cierto es que había veces que le costaba decir algunas frases pero cuando estaba tan borracha como esta vez ya era imposible que dijese una frase bien del tirón.

-Eso, John, pareces triste. ¿Ha pasado algo? –Preguntó Jane en un intento de que lo dijese cuando se lo preguntaba alguien sobrio.

-Ah, no, no es nada. –Sonrió el aludido, no queriendo preocuparles.

Entonces de refilón pudo ver a un rubio con gafas de sol saliendo de un bar y girando la cara hacia la puerta de este. ¿Podría ser…? ¡Claro que sí! Era Dave! El moreno corrió hacia el exclamando su nombre con una sonrisa, pero solo se quedó a mitad de camino cuando vio que por lo que estaba parado frente al bar era para esperar a cierta chica que en ese momento parecía un poco ebria y casi se cae sobre el rubio, pero este consiguió sujetarla y le apoyó el brazo sobre sus hombros para ayudarle a llegar a casa.

…¿Desde cuándo Dave y Jade eran tan amigos? No sabía porqué pero por alguna razón aquello le había molestado. Sus cuatro acompañantes se acercaron a él preguntando de nuevo si sucedía algo, pero ante la nueva negación por parte de John siguieron por otro camino hasta que el menor se despidió en un cruce para desviarse hasta su casa.

Ahora sí que quería hablar con su amigo, *necesitaba* hablarle, pero "turntechGodhead desconectado". Seguramente habría acompañado a Jade hasta su casa y ahora estaría de vuelta a la suya y por eso tardaba más. Sí, eso tenía que ser. Y con la esperanza de que se conectase se acabó quedando dormido sobre su escritorio de esperar a un chico que no se conectó en toda la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Abrió poco a poco los ojos, algo desorientado y mirando a todos lados al no reconocer el lugar en el que se encontraba hasta que giró la cara hacia el leve peso que sentía sobre su hombro y se sorprendió un poco. Rápidamente recordó donde estaba y, al hacer un poco de memoria, todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior; cuando llegaron a casa de la morena, esta seguía demasiado ebria como para poder hacer algo por sí misma, por lo que le había sacado las llaves del bolso con mucha vergüenza por si algún vecino le veía y se creía lo que no era, pensando en qué coño hacía él haciendo algo así. Pero al fin las encontró y tras entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta detrás suya, tiró las llaves en la primera mesa que vio y buscó el salón aun cargando sobre su hombro a su nueva amiga.

Cuando al fin dio con él, la sentó en el sofá, y agotado de tener que llevarla todo ese recorrido se sentó también, pero el movimiento en el sofá causó que la otra joven dejase caer la cabeza sobre el hombro ajeno, ya dormida. El rubio no sabía si moverse por no despertarla y apoyó un brazo sobre el reposabrazos.

Después de eso ya no recordaba nada más, por lo que supuso que simplemente se quedó dormido, pero ahora estaba en la misma situación; Jade seguía apoyada en su hombro y no quería moverse por si la despertaba. Entonces escuchó una melodía procedente del bolso que aún llevaba colgado la chica; melodía que la despertó e hizo que se incorporase a pesar de estar aún adormilada. Esta cogió el móvil y lo sacó, contestándolo sin ni siquiera fijarse en quien llamaba.

-¿Dígame?

-¿ME PUEDES DECIR DÓNDE COJONES TE METES HARLEY?

-¿Yo? … Eh… ¿Quién eres? –Responde al no reconocerle por estar recién levantada.

-QUIEN TE LLEVA ESPERANDO MAS DE DOS PUTAS HORAS EN EL PUTO PARQUE EN EL QUE QUEDAMOS PORQUE CIERTA CHICA NO SE DIGNA A PUTO APARECER

-¿Parque? –La chica aún algo confusa miró el reloj de su muñeca; las 14:30- ¡KARKAT!

-GÉNIO –Pudo escuchar que le respondía con ironía.

-¡L-lo siento! Es que me he dormido… -Intentó excusarse.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE COJONES HICISTE AYER PARA DORMIR HASTA TAN PUTAMENTE TARDE?

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar? Me duele la cabeza, enseguida voy.

-¿QUIERES EXPLICA-

Antes de que el chico al otro lado de la línea pudiese terminar su pregunta, la ojiverde colgó el teléfono, lo cierto es que no tenía demasiadas ganas de aguantar a ese gruñón de Karkat, tenía paciencia, pero él conseguía que se le agotase y se carease la mayoría de veces. ¿Por qué seguía quedando con él? Muchas veces se lo preguntaba, pero luego caía en que en el fondo era un buen amigo.

Se guardó el móvil de nuevo y se iba a ir a su habitación a cambiarse, cuando al levantarse se giró hacia una mirada que sentía sobre ella, viendo al portador de ésta. Se sobresaltó pegando un leve bote, pues no esperaba encontrarse a Dave ahí.

-¡D-dave!

-Gracias por recordarme mi nombre, Jade yo-no-bebo Harley.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó mientras se arreglaba un poco el vestido que llevaba desde el día anterior, con un sonrojo en las mejillas por cómo la había llamado, eso le recordó lo mucho que había bebido la noche anterior.

-Anoche estabas como una cuba y-

-¡No te aprovecharías de mí! –Exclamó al darse cuenta del posible final de la frase del otro. Pero en cuando vio la ceja alzada que éste tenía, se avergonzó aún más por haber supuesto algo como eso.

-Puede que me lleve a las tías de calle, pero no voy por ahí aprovechándome de las borrachas, Harley. –Aclaró mientras se levantaba y se metía las manos en los bolsillos.- Pero vamos, que si crees que soy un violador, me voy para que te sientas segura.

-¡N-no! Quiero decir…lo siento… -Se disculpó con la cabeza algo agachada.

Se subió las gafas por el puente de la nariz balbuceando por los nervios de haber dicho algo como aquello y se agarró el final del vestido por no atreverse a mirarle a la cara. Pero entonces sintió una mano ajena sobre su barbilla que le obligaba a alzar la vista y tomarse con unas gafas de sol completamente negras.

-…-

-ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]-

EB: rose.

EB: sabes algo de dave?

TT: Buenas tardes, John.

EB: eh, si, buenas tardes.

TT: En respuesta a tu pregunta, no, no sé dónde puede estar.

TT: Lo único que podría decirte es que ayer quedó con Jade.

EB: …

EB: si, los vi.

EB: saliendo de un bar.

EB: desde cuando son tan amigos?

TT: ¿Te molesta?

EB: que sean amigos?

EB: claro que no.

EB: me parece…

EB: bien por ellos.

TT: ¿Estás seguro de eso? Me parece que no tienes muy claro lo que sientes John.

TT: ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

EB: estoy bien rose.

EB: solo me sorprendio.

EB: nada mas.

TT: No me lo parece. Creo que te preocupa que tu mejor amigo te haga a un lado para ampliar su círculo de amistades, tal como tú has hecho ¿No te parece?

EB: yo no hago eso!

TT: ¿Seguro? John, ¿De verdad piensas que no?

EB: eh…

EB: si?

TT: Como veas.

-tentacleTherapist [TT] dejó de molestar a ectoBiologist [EB]-

John se echó hacia atrás en la silla mirando la conversación que acababa de tener, sabía que debía hablar con Dave, y con Jade, pero ambos estaban desconectados. ¿Cogerían el móvil?

Pues no, Dave parecía tenerlo apagado y Jade no respondía. Por alguna razón aquello le preocupaba, pero tampoco sabía que podía hacer, ni siquiera si era posible hacer algo. No podía ir a sus casas a ver si les pillaba con las manos en la masa… Espera, espera… ¿Con las manos en la masa en qué? No es como si hubiesen podido empezar a salir o algo así… ¿no?

No dejaba de comerse la cabeza, por lo que decidió darse una buena ducha de agua fría para despejarse. No, Dave y Jade no estarían saliendo, seguro. Intentaba pensar mientras se frotaba el pelo con champú, hasta que paró al darse cuenta de toda la espuma que había salido ya. ¿Cuándo tiempo llevaba frotándose la cabeza?

Cuando salió fue de nuevo a su habitación, con una toalla en la cintura. Se puso a buscar algo de ropa limpia en los cajones de su armario pero entonces sonó la banda sonora de una de las películas que él tanto amaba, más concretamente ConAir. Provenía de su móvil por lo que alargó el brazo hasta su mesita para cogerlo. Era un mensaje.

Volvió a dejarlo mientras se ponía la camiseta, ropa interior y pantalones. Cuando acabó se sentó en la cama bruscamente volviendo a coger el aparato dispuesto a responder al mensaje. Notaba como su pelo aún seguía mojado y las gotas caían sobre su edredón, pero hizo caso omiso y puso la mano libre detrás suya para dejarse caer hacia atrás y apoyarse en esta. Sabía que debía secarse el pelo y peinarse, pero ciertamente, no le apetecía mucho, y en realidad daba igual, no lo hacía nunca.

"John, ¿saldrás esta noche con nosotros otra vez?"

Lo cierto es que no tenía demasiadas ganas de salir, ahora mismo se sentía fatal, aunque no sabía el porqué… ¿O sí? Puede que lo supiese pero no quería admitirlo. Aun así, solo le respondió un "lo siento, pero hoy prefiero no salir." Y se dejó caer hacia atrás colocándose el móvil sobre el torso. Miró al techo con la mente en blanco y así se pasó bastante tiempo, embobado mirando a la nada.

Un sonido le sacó de su ensimismamiento, era de nuevo su móvil, esta vez alertando de una llamada. Descolgó el aparato sin mucho interés ni mirar la pantalla para ver quien llamaba.

- ¿Hola?

-Hey John.

-Ah, hola Vriska ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada en realidad. Solo, ¿recuerdas que te dije que tendría al fin una compañera de piso que me pagaría buena parte del alquiler?

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues llegó hace unos meses, más o menos al empezar el curso ya que viene de fuera de la ciudad y tenía que hacer la matricula aquí y tal, pues Jesus, es insoportable.

-Oh…No digas eso, todos tienen sus cosas.

-Pero a esta tía no la aguanto, me pinta las pareces y se suele traer siempre a su novio a casa, menos cuando toca limpiar, que ahí sí que salen por ahí. –El chico al otro lado del teléfono soltó una leve risa.- ¿De qué te ríes? Soy yo la que la tiene que aguantar, que encima como están saliendo solo desde hacer unas semanas pues está en la parte que está muy ilusionada con su novio y todas esas mierdas románticas.

-Bueno, déjala, supongo que todos pasan por eso en una relación.

-Pues ni siquiera conozco al supuesto novio, siempre están encerrados en s cuarto y no le veo ni entrar ni salir, me suele pillar fuera, o en mi cuarto estudiando, ni siquiera se su nombre y me parece sospechoso.

La chica suspiró y se pudo escuchar como una puerta se cerraba por su parte del teléfono, unas llaves caían sobre una mesa o algún mueble similar.

-Terezi ¿Puedes venir? … ¿De quién son esas gafas de sol?

-¡Ah! ¡Se me ha olvidado devolvérselas a Dave! Mañana se las devolveré.

- ¿Dave? –Volvió a atender al teléfono, ya que sabía que seguro que John había escuchado la conversación.- Oye John, ¿Ese no es tu amigo de la infancia del que siempre me hablas? … ¿John?

Lo siguiente que aquella chica puso oír fue como el teléfono de su amigo comunicaba.

-…-

-Pfff ¡Se ve todo rojo!

-¡Y con las tuyas todo negro!

Los dos chicos estaban sentados uno en frente del otro en una mesa de cuatro, en la parte que estaba la ventana de aquella cafetería. Sus acompañantes estaban sentados a sus lados, y lo cierto es que estaban algo avergonzados por el ridículo que estaban haciendo sus amigos. Llevaban un rato haciendo el tonto con las gafas cambiadas y algunas personas externas les estaban mirando, pero Jade y Karkat intentaban ignorarlas hablando de sus cosas mientras los otros dos seguían a su bola.

-Tía, sigues igual de obsesionada con el rojo como siempre ¿Eh?

-¡Cállate Dave! El rojo es perfecto, y a ti también te gusta, aparte de otra obsesión que tienes. –Dijó señalando el zumo de manzana que había pedido el aludido.- Siempre pidiendo lo mismo.

-El zumo de manzana es puto néctar de los dioses Terezi.

-Lo que tú digas. –Dijo con una sonrisa pícara plasmada en los labios para luego dirigirse a todos.- ¡Oíd! ¿Y si quedamos también mañana?

-A mí me parece bien. –Admitió la ojiverde saliendo de su largo pero entretenido debate sobre la ciencia que estaba manteniendo con Karkat.

-Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

-Pues para mí, cualquier cosa sería putamente mejor que quedar con vosotros para tener que estar esperándoos el puto tiempo que os dé la gana porque os la trae floja hacer esperar a la gente.

-¡Ya te dije que me dormí! Jo. –Se quejó la morena de pelo largo.

-Entonces ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-¡Claro! –Se levantó con entusiasmo Terezi, acto que fue imitado con algo más de indiferencia e incluso pesadez por parte de uno, por sus otros tres acompañantes.

-Qué remedio. –Replicó el moreno.

-¡Pues hasta mañana! -Se despidió Jade tomando la iniciativa.

* * *

_La verdad es que este cap no me convence demasiado, sobre todo el final, la parte de Karkat, Jade, Dave y Terezi no me gusta como ha quedado, pero bueno, a ver si el próximo cap me sale mejor. o/_


	5. Chapter 5

-¡Llego tarde! –Exclamó pegando un salto de la cama y cogiendo la ropa de su armario para vestirse a toda prisa.

John se había pasado parte de la noche comiéndose la cabeza hasta caer dormido y ahora le había pasado factura. Llegaba tarde a clase, justo hoy que era cuando quería hablar con Dave para hacerle ciertas preguntas. Cuando al fin estaba vestido cogió la mochila tal y como estaba colgada de la silla de su escritorio por un asa y salió del cuarto terminando de colocarse correctamente uno de sus botines. Salió corriendo de allí pero en seguida retrocedió sobre sus pasos para coger el móvil de la mesita y, ahora sí, salir de casa a toda velocidad.

-Primero Jade, ahora la compañera de piso de Vriska… Dave, ¿A qué estás jugando? Además… ¿De qué conoce a esa… ¿Terezi? ? –Decía para sí mismo mientras corría hasta entrar por la puerta del patio, donde el timbre le sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¡Mierda!

Su clase estaba en la segunda planta y el profesor de matemáticas que le tocaba los lunes a primera hora no era precisamente impuntual. A veces hasta pensaba si era que el profesor esperaba escondido en la puerta de la clase a que sonara el timbre y entrar en la clase. Subió a toda prisa las escaleras de aquél edificio y se detuvo justo delante de la puerta de su clase. Estaba agotado por haber corrido tanto y semiflexionó las piernas apoyando una mano sobre cada rodilla, jadeante. No duró más que un par de segundos así, ya que después de haber corrido tanto para llegar… lo menos tarde posible, no iba a dejar pasar el tiempo en el pasillo.

Dio unos toques en la puerta con el dorso de la mano antes de abrir la puerta y pedir permiso para entrar. El profesor ya estaba pasando lista, cómo no, y ya iba por la letra "E"

-Se salva por los pelos Egbert. Siéntese en su sitio, pero notificaré este retraso.

El aludido, con la respiración aún algo alterada hizo caso a las palabras ajenas y fue hasta su sitio en la penúltima fila, donde se sentó dejando la mochila a un lado. Ese profesor estaba amargado, se tomaba demasiado en serio su trabajo y era excesivamente estricto, o eso pensaba John, John y todos los chicos que daban o habían dado clase con él.

Miró a su izquierda, algo hacia atrás y ahí estaba como siempre, Dave, en la última fila al lado de la ventana. Sabía que ese sitio le encantaba ya que solía pasar de las clases para mirar al cielo pensativo, o directamente distraído. Y no, no tenía sus gafas. En su lugar tenía otras mas viejas y algo rotas

Dejó escapar un leve suspiro y sacó sus apuntes de matemáticas junto con un pequeño estuche, pensando en que en el recreo hoy tendría que hablar con él.

-…-

-¡Dave! –Exclamó haciendo que el aludido se girase para ver a la persona que lo llamaba aunque ya se lo esperaba por la voz.

-Terezi, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntó con sorpresa.

-Cualquiera diría que no te alegras de verme ¡Pues ingresé en este centro cuando me mude! No sabía que tú también estuvieses aquí. –Confesó con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes.- ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida. Menos mal que decidí llevarlas siempre encima por si te veía. –Dijo mientras buscaba en la mochila que llevaba al hombro hasta sacar las gafas de sol y tendérselas al rubio.- Se me olvidó devolvértelas, y creo que ha sido buena idea traerlas, haces mucho el ridículo con esas viejas gafas.

-Gracias, pero yo no he traído las tuyas, no pensaba encontrarte aquí. –Le informó mientras cogía las gafas y se deshacía de las puestas para cambiarlas por esas.

-A mí no me importa tanto.

-Y en realidad creo que estas son más viejas. Simplemente las cuido más.

-¿De verdad? Bueno, tienen algún pequeño arañón pero parecen prácticamente nuevas. ¿Por qué las cuidas tanto?

-…Fueron un regalo.

-¿De una persona especial? –Pregunta con una sonrisa pícara mientras se acercaba al rostro contrario, buscando el ponerle nervioso.

-Quien fuese ya no te incumbe. –Aquello produjo una leve risa por parte de la otra, que volvió a apartarse a una distancia suficiente.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Puedo acompañarte en el recreo? ¿O el "cool kid" está demasiado ocupado firmando autógrafos?

-Tengo tiempo para mis amigos.

Mientras el chico se giraba encaminándose a alguna grada para sentarse la chica le seguía con una gran sonrisa en los labios, en realidad suponía quien podría ser el que le dio aquel regalo a su amigo. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía es que un moreno les había visto desde cierta distancia, suficiente como para no oír la conversación. Por alguna razón le había sentado mal, y peor le sentó el verles en la grada, ella pasando las piernas por encima de las ajenas de forma perpendicular mientras hablaban.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba la vuelta a las clases y ambos se levantaron dirigiéndose de nuevo al centro hasta llegar a dispersarse en l entrada.

-Yo me tengo que ir por aquí. –Dijo la chica, señalando el camino citado con el pulgar

-Está bien, pues nos vemos esta tarde.

-¡Claro! Y si te parece podemos volver juntos a casa.

-Vale. –Dijo ya de espaldas a ella y agitando la mano como despedida mientras se dirigía a su clase.- Espérame en la puerta a la salida entonces.

John había visto todo aquello, pero no tenía pruebas de nada. Aun así pensaba preguntárselo a Dave directamente, pero en cada cambio de clase sus amigos rodeaban su pupitre para hablar con él. No es que aquello le disgustase ni mucho menos, pero se le hacía imposible hablar con el rubio.

Tocó el timbre, y como siempre se volvió a ir con sus nuevos amigos a su casa, donde fue directamente al ordenador nada más llegar para conectarse a Pester y hablar con él. "turntechGodhead desconectado" Otra vez… Seguramente estaría con Terezi…o con Jade. ¿Es posible que Dave estuviese jugando a dos bandas?

Resopló, algo agobiado y frustrado y bajó al salón, dispuesto a ver de nuevo ConAir para distraerse. Preparó todo lo necesario para aquella sesión de cine, palomitas, la película, unos refrescos y una caja de pañuelos. Ya estaba sentado en la cama de piernas cruzadas y con el bol de palomitas entre estas cuando un sonido fuera de lugar le sacó del inicio de la película.

Algo molesto cogió su móvil, mirando el número y lo descolgó.

-¿Vriska?

-Hey John. ¿Tienes hoy algún plan?

-Hum…Bueno, estaba viendo ConAir.

-¿De nuevo? Había pensado en salir por ahí a tomar algo. Terezi ha vuelto a salir por ahí con su novio y la casa se me hace grande.

-Oh bueno…

El moreno no pudo terminar de hablar cuando se escuchó la puerta de la casa ajena abrirse para pronto volverse a cerrar.

-Hola Terez-… ¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé. Decía que tenía que se le había olvidado algo aquí.

Aquella segunda voz por alguna razón impactó al chico que estaba en la otra línea. Reconocía aquella voz, y tanto que la reconocía, era la de Dave. Vale, ahora sí que estaba claro, y eso le hacía mucho daño.

-Vriska, está bien, ¿dónde quedamos?

-¿Eh? Ah –Exclamó al escuchar al otro ya que por preguntar por su compañera de piso casi se le había olvidado que John estaba al otro lado del teléfono aún. – Debajo de mi casa hay una buena cafetería. ¿Sabes llegar?

-Sí, perfecto, voy para allá.

Tras eso el otro colgó de repente, confundiendo a la chica que le imitó.

-¿Qué le pasa a John?

-¿John?

-Si… Oye, tú eres Dave ¿no?

-Sí, Dave Strider. Y…¿tú?

-Vriska Serket, conocí a John en una academia a principios de secundaria. Nos presentó un día pero no volvimos a hablar.

-Ah, por eso conoces a John.

-Sí. ¿Le pasa algo?

-Tal vez se haya empachado de popularidad.

-¿Cómo?

-No, nada.

Vriska iba a seguir preguntando pero un grito de "Lo encontré" salió del cuarto de Terezi. Acto seguido la propietaria de la voz salió de allí tendiéndole unos papeles al chico.

-¿Recuerdas esto?

-Woah… ¿Todavía los guardas? –Exclamó sorprendido al ver aquellos papeles.

No eran nada menos que los dibujos de cuando eran pequeños. Solo había unos garabatos en folios o páginas de revistas arrancadas en las que había hecho todo tipo de destrozos a las personas que salían en esta.

-Por cierto, ¿De qué os conocéis vosotros? –Interrumpió una tercera voz, llamando la atención de ambos.

-Nos conocimos cuando éramos muy pequeños, nuestros padres eran amigos y muchas veces venía a mi casa o iba yo a la suya, si no tal vez nos llevaban fuera.

-Pero por trabajo nos mudamos y no volvimos a saber uno del otro. –Finalizó la chica.

-Ya veo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, están Karkat y Jade esperando abajo.

-Está bien. Hasta luego.

Tras despedirse, ambos chicos salieron del piso y Vriska se dirigió a su cuarto para comenzar a prepararse e ir a la cafetería en la que había quedado con John.

-…-

-Espera… John, ¿me quieres decir que…?

-¡Que sospecho que Dave está saliendo con Jade y tu compañera de piso a la vez!

Aquello sacó una leve risa burlona de los labios de su amiga.

-¿De qué te ríes? –Bufó el otro algo molesto.

-John, Terezi no-

Antes de poder hablar aparecieron en el escenario un par de chicos que saludaron a ambos.

-Vaya, ¿ya habéis vuelto?

-Sí, mañana hay clase, hemos quedado que este fin de semana estaremos por ahí hasta las tantas de fiesta.

-Dave… -Susurró el moreno, algo encogido en su sitio y cerrando las manos en puños sobre sus piernas.

-Ah, sí, John, no es lo que crees. –Intentó proseguir la conversación anterior su acompañante.

Ante aquello el rubio alzó una ceja sin comprender la situación, y la entendió aún menos cuando el moreno ignoró las palabras ajenas y se levantó para encararle de cerca. Le miraba con aquellos ojos azules que en ese momento presentaban una seriedad que pocas veces había reflejado.

-Dave, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-No, a solas.

-Está bien. Hasta otro día Vriska, mañana nos vemos Terezi. –Se despidió tras soltar un pequeño resoplo.

Los otros tres hicieron lo mismo, y las dos chicas se dirigieron hacia su piso extrañadas por aquello.

-…-

Ambos chicos estaban a solas en la casa del mayor, sentados en el sofá después de que el dueño de la casa hubiese apartado el bol de palomitas y las cosas que anteriormente había preparado para una sesión de cine que después de todo no había llevado a cabo.

-¿Estás saliendo con Jade y Terezi a la vez?

-¿Qué? –Preguntó sorprendido el rubio.

-Bueno…Con Jade no estoy muy seguro, pero sé que estás con Terezi. –La respuesta que tuvo el otro fue una gran carcajada que poco a poco se desvaneció cuando noto que aquello iba en serio.

-John, no estoy saliendo con ninguna.

-¡No mientas! ¡Vriska dijo que Terezi había salido con su novio por ahí y luego escuché tu voz!

-Eso no quiere decir que… Jesus… Habíamos quedado también con Jade y Karkat, pero fuimos a su casa porque quería enseñarme unos dibujos que aún guardaba de cuando éramos pequeños. Pero Terezi está saliendo con Karkat.

-… ¿Quién?

-Da igual, un chico de la universidad de Jade.

-¡¿Y por qué no estaba cuando habéis vuelto a su piso?!

-Jade y Karkat tenían que ir a la biblioteca a hacer algo y nos quedamos solos, luego solo la acompañé a su piso.

-No me lo creo… ¿Y Jade?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Te vi saliendo de un bar con ella.

-¿Y por eso ya crees que…? Dude, solo quedamos para hablar de ti y acabamos bebiendo en un bar, pero no hicimos nada.

-…Pero…

-¿Estás celoso? That's cute, man.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Y sigo sin creerme todo eso!

Nada más terminar la frase fue parado por los labios ajenos, fundiéndose en un beso proporcionado por el rubio, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados el corto periodo de tiempo que se mantuvo el beso.

-¿Q-que…?

-John… El que siempre me ha gustado has sido tú.

* * *

_Iba a seguir escribiendo, pero decidí cortarlo aquí y lo que llevaba escrito después de esto ponerlo en el próximo capitulo. _

_AsÍ que bueno, el siguiente ya está empezado._


	6. Chapter 6

-ectoBiologist [EB] empezó a molestar a arachnidGrisp [AG]-

EB: vriska.

AG: Vaya, que raro, no sueles estar conectado.

EB: ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

AG: Adelante.

EB: ¿conociste ya al novio de terezi?

AG: Ah, sí.

AG: Le conocí el domingo, cuando Terezi lo trajo para pasar la noche.

AG: Se llama Karkat.

AG: De hecho se mudó aquí por él.

AG: ¿No te lo dijo Dave cuando hablasteis ayer?

AG: ¿John?

EB: yo…

EB: gracias.

-ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a arachnidGrisp [AG]-

¿Había hecho el idiota? ¿Era cierto todo lo que le contó Dave? Se sentía fatal ahora, peor de lo que le había sentado todo lo anterior que había hecho el otro, ya que después de todo solo era un malentendido. Incluso después de que le besase le había echado prácticamente de su casa.

-ectoBiologist [EB] comenzó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]-

EB: oye rose.

EB: ¿sabes si…jade esta con alguien?

TT: Si te refieres a una relación sentimental romántica, no

TT: ¿Qué te hace preguntar eso?

EB: porque pensaba que estaba con dave y…

TT: ¿Qué te lleva a esa conclusión?

EB: pues el otro dia les vi salir de un bar y parecían muy intimos…

TT: Puedo asegurarte que no mantienen ningún tipo de relación, a pesar de lo que las apariencias pudieran darte a entender.

EB: ¿entonces no paso nada? ¿solo lo que vi?

TT: John, ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Dave, o a Jade?

EB: …hicieron algo ¿verdad?

TT: No, John.

EB: ¿me lo prometes?

TT: ¿A qué se debe tal inseguridad?

EB: no es como si estuviese celoso.

TT: No recuerdo haber insinuado nada por el estilo.

TT: Pero intuyo que precisamente por acusarme de llamarte así la repuesta es afirmativa.

EB: solo somos amigos…

TT: No lo pongo en duda.

EB: entonces no hay nada entre ellos ¿no?

TT: Creo que he dejado clara la respuesta al inicio de la conversación.

EB: …gracias rose

TT: ¿Ha pasado algo en especial que te haya llevado a tal estado de alteración?

EB: eh…

EB: ¡claro que no!

TT: Como desees. En cualquier caso, si te decides a contarme lo que sea, estaré aquí.

EB: ¡claro!

EB: gracias de nuevo

-ectoBiologist [EB] dejó de molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]-

Vale, *ahora* sí que se sentía fatal. Había reaccionado muy mal ante el beso y ahora se arrepentía de ello… Espera ¿por qué? Aunque no hubiese habido ese malentendido, él seguía sin ser homosexual… ¿no? Lo cierto es que ahora no estaba seguro, no sabía si le gustaba Dave o…simplemente estaba confuso por el aprecio que le tenía al ser su mejor amigo desde la infancia. No se esperaba que le dijese aquello… ya que tampoco se esperaba que su amigo fuese homosexual.

También empezó a pensar en que era cierto aquello de que le había estado dando de lado…Puede que incluso fuese su culpa el que hubiese aquel malentendido por haber abandonado su relación con él. Después de todo…el rubio siempre había estado a su lado, y él esta vez no había visto más que aquella popularidad que le cegaba…Popularidad…Eso era precisamente lo que le echó en cara a Dave a principios de curso cuando sucedió aquella pelea… Y ahora era él el que solo estaba pendiente de la fama…

Dios…Tenía que arreglar aquello, y lo debía arreglar ahora. Ya casi era de noche, pero no importaba, tenía que ir a su casa para aclarar las cosas en persona. Sacó una sudadera azul de su armario y se la puso metiendo el móvil y las llaves en los bolsillos. Tras eso salió de la casa, corriendo hacia la ajena, esperando que no fuese demasiado tarde para arreglar lo que había estropeado.

-…-

-gardenGnostic [GG] empezó a molestar a tentacleTherapist [TT]-

GG: rose :((

GG: ¿podríamos hablar un momento?

TT: Claro.

GG: recuerdas que te conté sobre que dave estuvo a punto de besarme en mi casa ¿verdad?

GG: y que se detuvo en el último momento porque dijo que estaba enamorado de otra persona y que no podía hacerlo.

GG: pueeees…

GG: en ese momento el corazón se me aceleró un montón.

GG: creo…

GG: creo que me gusta dave.

GG: y no sé qué hacer porque a dave le gusta otra y bueno.

GG: :((

GG: si la otra persona no le corresponde podría ayudarle a olvidarle, supongo

TT: ¿Estás insinuando que quieres ofrecerte de reemplazo?

GG: bueno, yo solo…

GG: ¡podría ayudarle!

GG: y tal vez saliese bien…

TT: Debo decir que no me esperaba tal cosa por tu parte.

GG: lo se…

GG: es una tontería ¿verdad?

TT: Solo me parece que no es adecuado.

TT: Dave te contó que está enamorado de otra persona, ya que intentó besarte pero luego no fue capaz. Debido a esos actos tú has pensado que la otra persona ha rechazado a Dave. Pero es tan solo una suposición tuya.

TT: Teniendo en cuenta todos los datos de los que dispones eres libre de hacer lo que consideres correcto o necesario.

GG: ¿eso significa que lo mismo no le rechazó la otra persona?

TT: Es una posibilidad.

GG: ¿entonces por qué estuvo a punto de besarme?

TT: Esa es una información que desconozco.

GG: vale…

GG: ¡ah! ¡esto es tan confuso! :((((

TT: Solo deberías relajarte y tomar las cosas con calma para pensar más claramente.

GG: ¡lo intentaré!

TT: Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que ausentarme.

GG: oh.

GG: hum, claro :))

-tentacleTherapist [TT] dejó de molestar a gardenGnostic [GG]-

Tras acabar la conversación con la otra chica pudo dejar su móvil a un lado, cerrando la maleta que tenía sobre la cama. Sonrió levemente mientras se colocaba un mecho de su cabello rubio tras la oreja y guardó el móvil en una pequeña mochila que se llevó a la espalda para luego cargar la otra maleta bajándola de la cama.

Al par de horas ya estaba en el aeropuerto, montada en el avión que al fin le llevaría con sus amigos. La beca que le habían cedido era para el año siguiente y sabía que tal y como estaban las cosas en ese momento entre sus amigos no era el mejor momento para ir, pero siempre había querido viajar allí, con ellos.

Les había conocido por un juego on-line hacía ya varios años, y lo cierto es que les envidiaba por poder verse cuando quisieran, luego llegó Jade, que se metió en aquel juego cuando a Dave dejó de interesarle por lo que John y ella se la tuvieron que presentar dándole su Pester. El rubio y la ojiverde no habían tenido mucho contacto, pero cuando se enteró de que habían quedado, aunque fuese para hablar de John, pensó que así podrían reunirse como cuatro amigos cuando ella estuviese allí. Ahora no sabía si sería posible debido a la tensión que tenían entre todos.

Aun así le gustaba la idea de que en unas horas estaría en la misma ciudad, aunque en ese día nos les pudiese ver. Tenía que ir al piso en el que ahora viviría, y conocer a su compañera de piso.

-…-

Se paró justo en frente de aquella puerta con pintura que imitaba la madera, con la mano en el timbre y dudando si llamar. Después de todo… ¿Qué le iba a decir? Ni siquiera estaba seguro de sus sentimientos… Seguramente se hubiese quedado igual frente al telefonillo pero tuvo la suerte de que alguien del edificio salía y pudo entrar sin llamar abajo. Resopló y cerró los ojos, inclinándose hacia delante con intención de apoyar la frente sobre la puerta, pero entonces escucho cierto sonido, y sobre lo que apoyó la frente fue algo menos duro y frío de lo que esperaba.

Elevó la vista y se topó directamente con aquellas gafas negras que tantas veces había visto. Se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y solo apartó la mano del timbre, para llevarla hasta su nuca y acariciarse los pelos de la zona con la vista en cualquier parte que no fuese el ajeno.

-Yo… Siento haber desconfiado de ti Dave.

-No pasa nada, después de todo solo somos mejores amigos ¿no? Es normal que no te fíes de mí. –Soltó, haciéndose a un lado para pasar en dirección al ascensor, mientras cerró la puerta tras él y se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo.

Aquello había sido como si una estaca hubiese ido a su corazón a clavarse sin piedad alguna. Por si no se sentía mal antes, ahora ese sentimiento se había amplificado. Pero en pocos segundos trató de olvidarse de eso e intentó alcanzar al rubio, metiéndose en el ascensor con él. Después de todo seguro que el daño que le había causado él a Dave era mucho mayor que lo que acababa de sentir él por esa pulla.

-¿Eso era todo?

-Bueno yo…

-Déjame adivinar. Es que tienes prisa porque has quedado con tus otros amigos ¿verdad? –Le interrumpió el rubio.- Pues que te lo pases bien, seguro que son muy divertidos y…

-¡¿Te puedes callar un momento?! –Le gritó el moreno, algo alterado por todo aquello.

Las palabras de Dave le estaban destrozando ya que se acababa de dar cuenta de todo lo que ahora le estaba echando en cara. Esa elevación de la voz sorprendió al otro, quien dirigió la mirada al más bajo, como si así pidiese explicaciones.

-Yo…Siento todo eso… No me di cuenta de que estaba dejándote de lado…A ti, a Jade…A todos. No quería, no era mi intención, de verdad…

Lloriqueó, llevándose las muñecas a los ojos, elevando así levemente sus gafas, al sentir que unas pequeñas lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus orbes. Esto alarmó a su acompañante, quien le abrazó intentando calmarle y le acarició el pelo. Le acurrucó contra su pecho aun sabiendo que ahora aquello podía molestarle, pero era su caballero, aunque últimamente le hubiese dañado tanto…seguía teniendo que defenderle. Como caballero, y como mejor amigo.

Este correspondió al abrazo, aferrándose a la ropa ajena por la espalda. Pero justo entonces sintieron una leve sacudida que indicó que estaban en la planta baja. El rubio se separó lentamente de aquel abrazo, viendo como su amigo ahora parecía más calmado y le pasó el pulgar con suavidad por sus majillas, secándole el resto de las lágrimas.

-Eh, eh… No llores tío. Llorar no es nada guay…No querrás destruir la reputación que te habías ganado ¿no? Vamos, te invitaré a tomar al-

-¡No! Me da igual…Me da igual esa estúpida reputación… Casi te pierdo…A ti, a mi mejor amigo, a mi caballero…Por esta estupidez. –Confesó entre leves sollozos agobiados, tratando de ver a través de las oscuras gafas del Strider.- No volveré a dejarte de lado por ellos ¿me oyes? Tú eres mucho más importante…

Mientras decía la última frase, elevó las molestas lentes del contrario hasta su pelo, a la vez que también elevó su propio rostro acercándolo al ajeno para posar sus labios sobre los contrarios, fusionándolos en un beso que impactó y confundió al aludido. Rápidamente este correspondió al beso, y le rodeó la cintura de nuevo con los brazos, pegándole a su cuerpo, antes de subir una de las manos por su espalda hasta llegar a su nuca para profundizar en el beso que, tras unos segundos más, se rompió de forma suave.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Más que nunca. –Respondió con la mirada llena de seguridad e ilusión y con una sonrisa que mostraba más emoción de la que había mostrado nunca.

Entonces, un nuevo sonido les interrumpió, pero esta vez era la puerta del ascensor siendo abierta. A ambos chicos se les puso el corazón en un puño al oírlo, y como reflejo miraron a la persona que lo había provocado, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡Rose! –Gritaron al unísono.

-Vaya, me alegra ver que recordáis mi nombre. –Dijo la rubia de pelo corto, con una diadema lila sobre el pelo y un vestido del mismo color de mangas largas y con algo de vuelo sobre unas medias negras, con una sonrisa.

* * *

_Bueno, pues aquí está después de unos días._

_He tardado más de lo que pretendía pero lo cierto es que me había quedado atascada, pero en compensación también voy a subir ahora dos oneshots y el 4 capítulo de Between camaras_


	7. Chapter 7

-Me alegro de oír eso. –Dijo la rubia mientras soltaba el vaso en la mesita baja que tenía delante.

-¿Entonces no te dejan instalarte aún? –Preguntó el moreno mirando de reojo la maleta que reposaba al lado del sillón individual en el que se encontraba la chica, mientras él estaba sentado en el sofá inclinado hacia delante.

-En efecto. Por eso vine aquí. Pensé que tal vez a Dave no le importase acogerme, pero veo que no es un buen momento por lo que le preguntaré a Jade si sería mucha molestia que me quedase en su casa unos días.

-Vamos, Rose, claro que no es un mal momento, puedes quedarte aquí. –Le ofreció el rubio, sentado al lado de su actual… ¿pareja? Echándose hacia atrás en su asiento para pasar uno de sus brazos tras el respaldo.

-¿Es que existe algún motivo para que en esta situación necesites mi presencia aquí?

-No digas tonterías. Solo te ofrezco mi casa, aunque prefieras la de Jade porque esté más limpia.

La chica sonrió con satisfacción. Sabía lo que pasaba, Dave siempre intentaba sostener su orgullo delante de la gente, y más delante de John, por lo que, en presencia de él, no mostraba sus verdaderos pensamientos, pero a estas alturas a la Lalonde le era muy fácil leer a su amigo. Y sabía que él quería acogerla, como forma de agradecerle su ayuda, pero todo aquello se lo había callado, tal vez sabiendo que ella sería capaz de deducirlo, tal vez para decírselo cuando estuviesen a solas. De cualquier forma, era cierto que su piso estaba hecho un desastre, y se lo esperaba, pero después de todo, el rubio era el más cercano a ella de sus tres amigos, y aunque la casa de Jade estuviese más limpia, y pudieran estar entre chicas, intuía que sería mejor estar con el chico.

-Si insistes me quedaré.

-Tampoco te he insistido.

-De cualquier modo si me ofreces tu casa me parece de mala educación rechazarlo. –Aquello provocó una leve sonrisa por parte del otro, que fue acompañada de una cómplice por parte de ella misma.

-¿Entonces te quedarás con Dave?

-Tranquilo John, cuando quieras intimidad siempre puedo ir yo a tu casa.

-¡No me refería a eso Dave! –Bufó sonrojado el moreno.

-Bueno, entonces voy a dejar la maleta en tu habitación.

Cambió de tema el más alto, levantándose para coger dicho objeto de su amiga y dirigirse a una de las habitaciones. Rose le imitó y le siguió hasta la habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver que, a diferencia del resto de la casa, esa habitación estaba más recogida, y no tenía basura, solo algo de polvo y pelusas por algunos rincones.

-Esta habitación no la he usado nunca. Lo cierto es que no sé ni por qué tiene muebles, pero has tenido suerte. Solo habría que limpiar un poco el polvo y esas cosas que me imagino que te molestan.

-A pesar de eso me sorprende el estado de limpieza de esta estancia en comparación con el resto del hogar, Dave. Me agrada.

-Entonces genial. –Termina de decir pasando dentro y dejando la maleta sobre la cama.- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras.

-Lo agradezco. Y también querría pedirte que me enseñases la ubicación del baño, me gustaría darme una ducha.

-Claro. –Afirmó señalando una puerta que era visible desde la habitación en la que estaban.- Ahí es.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

-Mientras te duchas y haces lo que quiera que tengas que hacer para estar cómoda aquí los días que sean voy a acompañar a John a su casa. En seguida vuelvo.

Antes de recibir respuesta ajena ya había cerrado la puerta de aquella habitación con cuidado y se dirigió al salón en el que esperaba el pequeño moreno por sus amigos, entrelazando los pies y echándose hacia atrás, aparentando estar aburrido, aunque más que eso solo estaba pensativo.

-Hey, dude. ¿Te acompaño a tu casa? –Le sacó de sus pensamientos el Strider.

-¡Ah! Claro. –Respondió mientras se levantaba este con una sonrisa en su rostro y se acercaba a la puerta del piso, seguido del otro.

-¡Ahora vuelvo Rose! –Volvió a avisar, esta vez desde la puerta antes de cerrarla al salir.

-…-

-Pues… ¡hasta mañana Dave!

-¿Piensas despedirte solo con eso?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Preguntó el moreno recibiendo como respuesta un suave beso en los labios.- ¡D-dave! Rose te está esperando…

-Se está duchando, las chicas siempre tardan en ducharse.

-Hm…pero.

-Hey, que si no quieres que pase me voy.

-Bueno…está bien. Pero tampoco puedes hacer esperar demasiado a tu invitada eh.

A pesar de lo dicho, entre unas cosas y otras, John no sabía cómo había acabado así; bajo el otro sobre las sabanas de fantasmas que cubrían su cama y ambos desnudos. Sentía los suaves besos que el otro le dejaba sobre su cuello, y las caricias que le brindaba a su espalda a la vez que le mantenía en un abrazo. También notaba el calor recorriendo su cuerpo, y algo de dolor en su entrada debido a la intromisión que tenía por parte de Dave, por lo que jadeaba agarrando las sabanas.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado el mayor al ver el rostro de agobio de su pareja.

-S-sí. –Consiguió decir este.- S-sigue.

-No digas tonterías –Le replicó acariciando la mejilla ajena con el dorso de la mano.

-D-dave…De verdad que estoy bien…

Esto provocó un suspiro por parte del aludido, quien le proporcionó un tierno beso en los labios, continuando con el leve movimiento de cadera que, hacía unos segundos, había parado. El moreno se abrazó al cuello del otro, aferrándose a él como si de esta manera soportase mejor el dolor físico que sentía, pero que igualmente quería aguantar, porque sentía que se lo debía por todo por lo que le había hecho pasar y porque….bueno, quería hacerlo, quería terminar lo empezado esa noche, quería hacer eso con Dave.

-…-

-Da…ve…

Aquél leve gemido consiguió llamar la atención del rubio, que en ese momento se encontraba abrochándose los pantalones que, exceptuando los zapatos, era la única prenda que le quedaba por ponerse. Le dirigió la mirada, percatándose de que seguía dormido y solo le había llamado en sueños, se acercó al moreno, acariciándole suavemente el pelo y murmurando un bajo "lo siento" antes de separarse y coger los zapatos con una mano, con la intención de ponérselos en la puerta y así no despertarle.

Para su sorpresa, algo le agarró de la manga cuando estaba a punto de salir. Se volvió a girar y esa vez pudo ver como los ojos de John estaban entre abiertos, y sus labios trazaban una leve y tierna sonrisa que no se desvaneció ni al pronunciar las palabras "no lo sientas" que pudo decirle a Dave antes de soltarle y cerrar los ojos, cayendo dormido de nuevo. Éste sonrió de forma ladeada ante aquella escena que acababa de presenciar y al fin salió del cuarto.

De camino, miraba al cielo, el cual estaba ya bastante oscuro debido a las altas horas de la noche que eran ya, pero al llegar se encontró a su compañera temporal de piso aún despierta y saliendo de la cocina en dirección al salón.

-Buenas noches de nuevo, Dave.

-Siento haber tardado tanto. –Aquella frase provocó una sonrisa socarrona por parte de la chica.- Wow, has encontrado comida.

-No te disculpes. Me he tomado la libertad de tomar algo de beber de tu frigorífico, espero que no te importe.

-Ahora estás en tu casa. –Dijo mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.- Mientras no toques mis zumos.

-Confío en que hayas escoltado bien a John hasta su morada. –Comentó siguiéndole en su recorrido.

-Wow, wow. ¿Te interesa mi vida sexual, Lalonde?

-No recuerdo haber dicho nada acerca de lo que pueda haber sucedido entre tú y John hace unos momentos. –Respondió con una leve sonrisa de satisfacción.

El chico iba a responderle a aquello, y ya había abierto la boca para tal acción pero un conocido sonido le interrumpió. Era su móvil. ¿Quién podría llamar a estas horas? Tras pedirle un momento a su amiga, sacó el teléfono y lo descolgó a la vez que se lo llevaba a la oreja.

-Sup.

-¿Dave?… ¿Podemos hablar?

-Claro. ¿Qué pasa Harley?

-No…En…persona.

-¿No es un poco tarde?

-Tengo…tengo algo importante que decirte.

-…Está bien. –Acabó accediendo rascándose la nuca y mirando a la rubia presente de reojo.

-¿Quedamos en la puerta de la cafetería de siempre?

-Perfecto. Nos vemos. –Se despidió antes de colgar, extrañado.- Jade quiere verme ahora. –Le miró como si así le preguntase si le importaba quedarse algo más de tiempo sola en el piso.

-Claro, ve. –Dijo produciendo una sonrisa en el otro.

-Puedes coger lo que quieras de comer o beber si quieres. Menos los zumos de manzana, esos son sagrados.

-De acuerdo, te lo agradezco.

-En seguida vuelvo. –Finalizó antes de salir del piso de nuevo, dirigiéndose al lugar de encuentro.

* * *

_Vale, no me termina de convencer porque enrealidad no sé que narices hacer con Jade exactamente but ya se me ocurrirá algo (?)_


End file.
